


Just As You Are

by rz_jocelyn



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rz_jocelyn/pseuds/rz_jocelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something that Katori Shingo had always been conscious of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters/actors belong to me. This work is purely fiction and does not reflect the real opinions/lifestyles of the person(s) involved. Comments and criticisms are welcomed. ENJOY! XD
> 
> Timeline: Sometime during the filming of "PRICELESS" and "MONSTERS".

Katori Shingo had always been conscious about his size.  
  
…Not the size of _that_ , though it might have been a curious thought when he was a growing teenager.  
  
No, he had always been conscious about physicality, the size that people saw and measured; the build of the body, broadness of shoulders, height, weight and all the extras that came into the equation.  
  
Being an idol and the youngest in a group of growing or grown boys often meant that he was the smallest, the cutest, teased for his small frame and gangly limbs, and constantly glomped for the same reason. Before his growth spurt, Tsuyopon, of all people, used to bear hug him because he was so tiny. And, even now, he could still remember how big Nakai-kun’s back had been as Shingo stood back and simply let Nakai-kun handle variety shows and interviews. He could still remember the warmth of Kimura-kun’s large hand as the older boy ruffled his hair, clasped his shoulder or simply rested a supportive hand on his back; a physical reassurance of security and encouragement, a physical reminder that Shingo was not alone in the turbulent world of scrutiny and rumours.  
  
Although the roles had been reversed with Tsuyopon, with Shingo now being the one to glomp the smaller-built SMAP member, Nakai-kun and Kimura-kun were still larger than life presences in his life.  
  
And, sometimes he forgot exactly how much he dwarfed them physically.  
  
Especially since he was never left for wanting in all the years of being in a steady relationship with Kimura-kun.  
  
Shingo smirked at the turn his thoughts had taken, but his retrospective mood immediately banished it, replacing it with thoughts more along the lines of adoration and being “hopelessly in love” rather than lustful.  
  
He couldn’t remember the last time Kimura-kun had worn an article of his clothing, and he had to admit, while it was an incredible turn on – because Shingo was nothing if not proud and possessive that he had managed to snag the single most eligible man in Japan, one he had admired all his life – it was also…  
  
Incredibly adorable.  
  
The kind of adorable that made Shingo want to cuddle his partner and never let him go.  
  
He vaguely remembered Kimura-kun asking if he could borrow Shingo’s coat because he had lent his own coat to a staff member, who had forgotten hers. With the non-stop filming in the studio – Shingo had had a break because he had come from the TBS studio, unlike Kimura-kun, who had been stuck in the same building since 7 o’clock that morning with his drama promotions and filming – Kimura-kun had decided to step out for a bit of fresh air.  
  
When Shingo caught his own break, leaving Tsuyopon to finish experimenting with the hearty helping of oden buffet he was planning for their next Bistro episode, the youngest member of SMAP had decided to join his boyfriend outside, two cups of steaming coffee in hand.  
  
And, he had stumbled across Kimura-kun, looking absolutely adorable in the coat that, quite frankly, drowned him.  
  
The coat, rugged, a little worn, brown and comfy, was big, even for Shingo. Though unlike his usual style, Shingo loved his coat because it felt like a blanket that he could just wrap around him, covering him entirely from neck to knees, the sleeves so wide that he could tuck the entirety of his arms in them even while he still wore the coat the proper way.  
  
And, when Kimura-kun wore it… Well…  
  
The older man had turned the collar up, revealing only the tip of his ears and his wind-ruffled hair peeking out from above. He was leaning on the railing, the sleeves slightly bunched up at the elbows, but still covering the palms of his hands, with his fingers curled around the worn edges; a personal habit Kimura-kun had when he wore anything with long sleeves. While it reached slightly below the knees for Shingo, the younger man had a few inches on his partner, which meant that he could barely make out a tiny strip of tanned skin peeking out just over the edges of the boots that Kimura-kun was wearing.  
  
Unable to control himself any longer, Shingo set the coffee cups down on the table, striding over to Kimura-kun and hugging him tightly from behind.  
  
‘Katori!’  
  
Shingo grinned, and though he tried to hide his gleeful expression, he was quite sure that Kimura-kun could feel the curl of his lips from where Shingo had pressed them to the side of Kimura-kun’s head. Not only was he getting an armful of his favourite person, he had also managed to surprise him, which was a huge plus. He, quite reluctantly, loosened his hold when Kimura-kun pushed at him, turning around to look him straight in the eye.  
  
‘Finished perfecting your Bistro recipe?’  
  
‘Yep! Tsuyopon was just putting the finishing touches on his, so I decided to steal out for a moment.’  
  
‘And, you left him on his own? Shingo, he might burn down the studio. We just got a new stove, you know.’  
  
Kimura-kun’s had expression morphed into a fond half-scolding, half-teasing look; a look that Shingo had come to associate with Tsuyopon, when Kimura-kun was talking about him. The younger man couldn’t help but wonder what Kimura-kun’s expression was when he was talking about Shingo.  
  
‘He was doing the garnishing when I left. I wasn’t about to leave him alone playing with fire, especially with, as Kimura-kun pointed out, a new stove.’  
  
‘Just teasing. Wouldn’t have expected you to.’  
  
The expression on Kimura-kun’s face filled Shingo with a sudden warmth; he could feel his cheeks burning, infused as they were with the fuzzy feeling that bubbled in his body. Intense, brown eyes had softened, and there was a glimmer of emotion, one that Shingo recognized because he had caught himself wearing it in his own eyes, on his own face, whenever Kimura-kun was in the vicinity. It never failed to zing through Shingo, that look, no matter how many times Kimura-kun directed it at him.  
  
If that was the expression Kimura-kun wore when he talked about Shingo, the expression Shingo knew he wore whenever he mentioned Kimura-kun, it was no wonder Nakai-kun would roll his eyes or Tsuyopon would snort in amusement.  
  
‘Shit, Shingo, you’re freezing!’  
  
So caught up in his musings, and in the presence of the said man who was in his thoughts, Shingo had not realized how long he had stood out in the cold, simply gazing at Kimura-kun. From the sudden spread of warmth where Kimura-kun had curled his hands around Shingo’s arms, trying his best to caress Shingo’s goose bumps away, he suddenly realized how cold he was; he could barely feel his fingertips.  
  
And, suddenly, he was warm again, a familiar comforting blanket settling over his shoulders. Unthinkingly, he automatically slipped his hands into the gigantic sleeves before realizing just what had happened, which in turn, prompted him to curse under his breath.  
  
Kimura-kun, now bare of the coat, tucked said coat securely around Shingo’s body, buttoning it up. ‘You should have yelled for me from the door or something. You’ll catch a cold without a coat in this temperature.’  
  
Shingo wanted to roll his eyes, but didn’t quite dare with Kimura-kun being, quite clearly, very strict and not at all amused at his antics. Trust Kimura-kun to immediately strip off his only source of warmth, and immediately take care of Shingo even though he probably needed the coat more. Because of allergies, Kimura-kun had always been more susceptible to the changes in temperature, especially the cold. Already, Shingo could see the goose bumps start to form on his partner’s tanned skin and the slight shiver that involuntarily wracked through his lean figure.  
  
Not that Kimura-kun, despite his sensibility, would ever admit to it, especially if it came to an invitation to surf in winter.  
  
‘I’m gonna head on back inside-’  
  
Realizing that he was going to be left, alone, by his very reason for coming out into the cold in the first place, Shingo’s hand shot out, and in a flash, snagged Kimura-kun’s shirt.  
  
‘Hold on a sec.’  
  
Before Kimura-kun could even question him, Shingo deftly unbuttoned his coat, and tugged the older man back into his arms, and wrapping the coat securely around the both of them. Kimura-kun raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but seemed to surrender when Shingo pouted at him.  
  
Loving the way Kimura-kun automatically put his arms around him, his hands resting on the curve of Shingo’s back, supportive, protective, Shingo nuzzled his partner’s neck, his own arms tightening around Kimura-kun’s slender waist. In two shakes, they would have to return to filming, but for now, Shingo just wanted to be there, in this moment.  
  
Where Shingo was conscious of nothing, except the weight of Kimura-kun against him, the delicious way their bodies fitted, melded, against each other – the feeling of security and comfort not so different from the distant past where a large hand rested on his shoulder or ruffled his hair.  
  
And, the feeling of being in love, of being utterly loved, regardless of everything, physical changes or otherwise.  
  
Just as he was. 

  
  
~OWARI~

 

 


End file.
